


Wildest Dreams

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Wildest Dreams

He said, "Let's get out of this town,  
Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."  
I thought heaven can't help me now.  
Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down

You had a choice to make and it was amazing offer, one that anyone would leap at the opportunity for. You weren’t sure what was holding you back, it wasn’t like your life now was so exciting that you couldn’t just leave it behind. Sure you had your family and friends and your job and your same boring routine and maybe that was the problem. You were so set in the familiarity of your less than fulfilling life. Owen had always broken that familiarity from the moment you met.

He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins  
My one condition is

You weren’t one to flirt with strangers, half the time you barely noticed the people around you let alone strike up a conversation with them if they weren’t the first to talk. You had immediately noticed Owen; tall, attractive, with that edge of trouble that drew you in. Exactly the sort of person your family would throw a fit over but you couldn’t help but to be absolutely enamored with him. Any plans for the day had been cast aside for the offered lunch and spending the rest of the day at the beach. He walked you home after sunset and left you at the door with a kiss goodnight and the promise to call.

You couldn’t be sure what you had with Owen would last, he was busy and he had his career in the Navy and you’d reminded yourself since that first day that it would end. Nothing was for forever but in the short time you’d already been together you knew it would completely tear you down when it did end. You made the excuse that the inevitability of the end was the reason you avoided telling anyone you knew about Owen. You could remember the hurt look on his face the first time he asked you to come back with him and you had to admit that your family didn’t know you were seeing someone so of course you couldn’t just drop everything and leave with him. It forced you to realize that staying stuck in the idea of the end was just dooming the relationship anyway.

You thought your family would be thrilled that you were finally seeing someone, that they’d be happy for you. You’d spent all afternoon picking out a nice dress, doing your make-up, all in preparation to introduce Owen to your family. You’d been sure they’d love him, love his sweet chivalrous attitude, love how polite he was, love his jokes. Your parents were less than thrilled that your choice of boyfriend was hardly around and the remark from your brother about how much you had to pay to get someone to pretend to be your boyfriend made you glad that you’d told Owen he could meet you there. You were at your wits end by the time he got there and it hadn’t even been that long after you. Owen had picked up on your discomfort before your brother snickered when Owen walked and before your parents gave you both a disapproving look. You hadn’t made it more than a few feet out the door before he’d followed after you.

“Want to tell me what that was about?” He questioned softly. Owen had remained quiet, just following you to the beach that the two of you often frequented. Even if you wanted to you knew you couldn’t lie and say it was nothing, not with way you stormed out or the way the hurt and angry tears still ran down your face.

“I thought they’d be happy for me,” You muttered. “Instead my brother acts like I have to pay someone to even pretend to be with me and my parents make their comments because you’re off doing your Navy stuff and you’re not around all the time and how am I supposed to know what you’re doing when you’re away. You know they never said anything when my brother was dating a stripper that he got with because she put out when he met her at the club, who was already pregnant with someone else’s kid! What gives them the right to act like that’s perfectly fine but assume that because you aren’t by my side every minute of every day that you must be screwing around when you’re away?! They don’t even know you!” You shouldn’t even have been surprised, it was nothing new that nothing you did was every good enough but your brother could probably kill someone and your parents wouldn’t even be bothered.

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh.

“They obviously don’t know you either,” Owen returned, glad the two of you were well enough away from your parents’ house that he wasn’t tempted to go have a few words with your family. If he’d have known how your family would react maybe he wouldn’t have been so bothered that you hadn’t told anyone about the two of you. Now he was just more bothered at how they’d treated you and plenty bothered that they’d imply that he’d be screwing around on you just because you weren’t with him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t asked you to come with him. Hell, they’d been half the reason you’d said no when he asked. He could understand your position, they were still your family whether they understood you or not, and this was still where your life was. “Guess that’s why you weren’t in any hurry to tell them about us.”

“Every time I find something that makes me happy they find some way to ruin it for me. I don’t know why I thought this would be any different.”

“I don’t see anything that they ruined, if they think I’m gonna take off because they don’t like me they’ve got another thing coming. We’ll enjoy another sunset, make the most of the time until I’ve got to go back and as soon as I can I’ll be back to see you like I always am. And until then?”

“We’ll see each other in our dreams,” You laughed, letting him wipe the remnants of tears from your face. “You know that is so corny.”

“Sitting on a beach watching the sunset isn’t? Last time I said that you said it was romantic.”

“Just because it’s romantic doesn’t mean it can’t be corny too, just like you.” You shot back, stepping away from him before turning to run when he started after you and laughing when his arms wrapped around your waist.

I said, "No one has to know what we do, "  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound,  
Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now

Just like Owen said, that time wasn’t any different from the time before. He had to go back but you spoke frequently on the phone and carried on life as usual until the next time he could come see you. He’d left the offer unspoken when he left, knowing the answer would still be the same as the first. You stopped telling your family anything to do with your relationship, when Owen was there, what you did when he was or anything else. If they couldn’t be supportive then they didn’t need to know what you did. They didn’t need to know that every time Owen came back he made up for his absence with fiery kisses that reminded you just how much he missed you. They didn’t need to know about the nights you fell asleep on the couch after watching a movie with his fingers running through your hair. They didn’t need to know how his clothes ended up scattered about your room or that some of them were left there as a small piece of him to remain when he inevitably had to leave again. The old familiarity of your life got replaced by the familiarity of waking up to Owen’s voice, to the way he kissed your neck in the morning. You tried to fight the feeling that it couldn’t last forever, but things were going so well even if it was getting harder and harder to let him leave again. It had gotten so hard to see the question in his eyes that he never voiced and you’d never been able to agree to.

He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
And when we've had our very last kiss  
My last request it is

You’d gotten so used to your routine with Owen that you’d almost fooled yourself in to thinking it could just go on like that forever. You’d stopped considering there being a point where it couldn’t continue, started considering that maybe one of these times you’d find a way to go and visit him or finally just pack up and leave with him all together. You had never considered the last kiss you shared really would be the last.

“I was running out of options and they were the only ones willing to relocate the girls.” Owen tried to explain, but how could he? Every time he left he promised he’d be back as soon as he could but within 36 hours he’d be flown out to Isla Nublar and he was sure they wouldn’t let him getting away with trips out all the time to visit his girlfriend. He didn’t like it but his dolphins wouldn’t have been able to survive on their own. Sure Masrani had mentioned that if there was a girlfriend in the picture she was welcome to join him on the island, but he’d never gotten you to even hint that you’d ever been willing to relocate before. This wasn’t going to be some Navy base where you could go and visit your family or whoever else, it was an island where leaving for visits would be tedious and they’d be few and far between. “If you want me to just leave you be I understand, I’m sorry.”

You were sure that he was, Owen had always taken his promises to you seriously. You didn’t blame him, as much as it hurt that you’d probably never see him again. You knew how much those dolphins meant to him and even if you hated to at admit it, at the end of the day you could survive without him and they couldn’t. It didn’t mean that you wanted to but it was completely possible. It wasn’t anything you could hold against him, and maybe things had been different if you’d ever taken the leap and relocated to be with him. You’d have probably been happier than you were in the same place you’d always been.

“You don’t have to do that; I’d still rather hear from you occasionally than never again. I know how much your girls meant to you, you just did what you had to do to protect them.”

“I don’t know what the whole living arrangement is going to be down there yet or how good communication is, but if you want when I get out there I’ll give you a call or something and let you know. Maybe bring you down sometimes to visit? I guess they’ve got whole families living there so it won’t be an issue, at least from what I was told.” Was he dropping a subtle hint to you, maybe. But he couldn’t make himself come out and ask you to move away with him to a tropical island full of dinosaurs when you had your own life. He didn’t want you to force yourself to choose leaving because you felt it was either that or nothing.

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh.

The island was beautiful, that much Owen couldn’t deny. He cringed at the number of people up until he found out where he’d actually be working and that he didn’t have to be around all those people. It wasn’t that he was anti-social, he just knew he couldn’t handle hordes of tourists day in and day out. He’d declined nicer accommodations in favor of the little bungalow along the water. You hadn’t answered when he called to let you know how the trip went and how he was settling in but he’d left a message anyway. He’d leave it up to you how long you wanted to keep on trying to make it work or if you wanted to stay in contact. Maybe after some time to think you’d decide that it wasn’t worth trying when he was so far away and he couldn’t just come visit.

If Owen was being honest with himself, he didn’t expect to hear from you again, if he did it would maybe be once or twice and then never again. Time would pass and eventually he’d put away the picture of you that he kept next to the bed of the two of you one night at the beach, let it joins the others kept just out of sight and you’d disappear in to his dreams. Already it had turned in to a game of phone tag. When you did return his call he didn’t have his phone with him and he got back to find a voicemail. It wasn’t anything special, just you saying that you’d gotten his message and that you hope he was settling in well and that you’d try getting ahold of him again once you had the chance.

You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burning it down  
Someday when you leave me  
I bet these memories  
Follow you around

You had expected to hear from Owen, you’d have been more surprised if he just never called again given how good he’d always been at keeping his word. You were disappointed to have missed the call, your phone forgotten in your car while you had another eventful lunch with your family. It was of course cut short when your mother made a remark about Owen and you made the mistake of saying that he’d gotten a new job so he couldn’t come visit. Arguments ensued and you retreated to your safe haven of the beach and the bench you always sat at with Owen. You almost hadn’t wanted to listen to the voicemail, afraid that he’d be telling you it was better if you both just went your separate ways.

Hey baby. See you missed my call again, probably have the sound off or you forgot the phone somewhere. Anyway, flight out wasn’t too bad, I’ve had a hell of a lot worse. The island is great once you get past all the tourists but I’m out away from all of them anyway. You’d love it, little place by the water, no one else around to bug you. They haven’t told me yet what the hell I’m supposed to be doing but it obviously doesn’t involve something in the park. I emailed you the details, easier than trying to tell you over the phone. Guess I’ll talk to you whenever, hope you’re doing alright. God I fucking miss you.

As if it hadn’t been making your heart clench enough having to go all these places the two of you had memories. You missed him too. The hell with what your family thought, there wasn’t any reason to stop trying, let them think that he’d left you but you knew better. You went home and printed out the information Owen sent you so you could keep it on hand instead of just in your email and started making some plans of your own. You forgot about calling Owen back until the next day, and managed to continue the phone tag. You left a quick message for him and promised to talk to him again soon. You couldn’t even be sure how soon that soon would be but you weren’t going to just give up.

You'll see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burning it down  
Someday when you leave me  
I bet these memories  
Follow you around

The fight with your family had just solidified what you’d known for a long time, you couldn’t stay around them anymore. The entire environment was toxic and without Owen around to keep you from completely losing it you knew they’d end up breaking you sooner or later. You didn’t give them any noticed, no notes or phone calls. You packed up your apartment and left town for a fresh start. You doubted that they’d care or even noticed for a while and in the long run it would be better for you to take a break from the familiarity and find somewhere else to live your life that you didn’t feel so crushed by everything.

Owen hadn’t expected to hear that it would be a while until the raptor eggs were due to hatch and that he could take a few days to go back to the mainland and take care of anything he hadn’t had the chance to take care of before. He had the brief and fleeting thought to see if the girls were doing okay but if he had time he’d do that before he had to go back. In the back of his mind was the thought that he probably wasn’t right to do so but he had to take this chance to just ask you one last time to come with him. He was surprised to find that you weren’t at your apartment, that someone else had taken it over. He considered maybe you’d decided to move back home and checked with your parents who had no idea where you were and didn’t seem to care in the least. He tried to call but your phone went right to voicemail, you weren’t anywhere to be found at any of the places you’d always spent time together and he had little choice but to give up and go home with the haunting thought that he’d just waited too long and shouldn’t have put off asking.

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just pretend

It didn’t seem as nice coming back to the island. His one goal for his trip away had been to try and convince you to come back with him only to find that you’d packed up and left without a word to anyone, including him. He couldn’t be sure if it was your way of cutting ties with everyone and starting anew or what your intentions were but he’d missed his chance and who knew if he’d ever get another. His only plan for the rest of the day was to go back to his bungalow and sit around reflecting on his failure and hope that you called him back. Maybe if he got really lucky he could just beg you over the phone, tell you how much he missed you and beg you to come be with him. You’d already walked away from your life, what more would it be to start new with him instead of god knows where.

“Miss me?” Owen nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice came from what should’ve been his empty bungalow. It startled him enough that he didn’t recognized it at first and he nearly thought he was dreaming when he looked to the door of the bungalow and saw you standing there. “Here I was thinking I’d come to you and you haven’t even been here.”

“I went to see you!” Owen shot back, still not quite believing that you’d just shown up without a word. “No one knew where the hell you went, no forwarding address, you didn’t answer your phone!”

“The reception in this place is kind of crappy, and there wasn’t really an address to give, at least not that I know. Honesty I thought you’d be a little happier to see me but I guess I could always just move back home.” You watched the wheels turning in his head and as the look on his face changed the doubt you had over the decision to move out here without a word or even discussing it with Owen slipped away. “I wasn’t sure if this was what you were trying to get at with your little comment about whole families living here but I couldn’t really take being around my family anymore.” You continued, stepping off the porch.

“I’ll show you happy to see you,” Owen responded, chasing after you as you ran towards the water. You let out a little scream when he caught up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and spinning you around. “Think this beats the sunsets back home?” He questioned some time later, wrapping an arm around you as you laid against him in the grass.

“This is home.”

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your (just pretend, just pretend)  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh  
In your wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh  
(Even if it's just in your wildest dreams) ah-ha  
In your wildest dreams, ah-ha.


End file.
